lscstealthninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft
Minecraft is a computer game where everything is made of blocks. You can create whatever you want with your own blocks. Version LSCStealthNinja LSCStealthNinja plays version 1.2.5. 1999bug 1999bug plays version 1.3.1. CzechMate CzechMate plays version 1.2.5 Nuffsaid1995 Nuffsaid1995 plays 1.3.1 News: Nuffsaid1995 Remember to update your minecraft 1.3 is OUT! Single Player Servers can now be made by a press of a button and it has no hassle like making multiplayer servers! (it's laggy though) 1.4 Rumors/Confirmed Shiz is: Zombies and mobs may be able to have armor like spiders with diamond pants.... more Minecraft news is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USHXFfYiEKg Screenshots LSCStealthNinja Classic Glass Island Entrance.jpg|Glass Island Entrance Glass Island View.jpg|Glass Island View Glass Island View 2.jpg|Glass Island View 2 Scientific Labratory Exterior.jpg|Scientific Labratory Exterior Scientific Labratory Exterior 2.jpg|Scientific Labratory Exterior 2 Scientific Labratory Interior.jpg|Scientific Labratory Interior Scientific Labratory Interior 2.jpg|Scientific Labratory Interior 2 Scientific Labratory Plant Growth Testing Area.jpg|Scientific Labratory Underwater Plant Growth Testing Area Underwater Labratory Exterior.jpg|Underwater Labratory Exterior Underwater Labratory Interior.jpg|Underwater Labratory Interior Underwater Labratory Interior 2.jpg|Underwater Labratory Interior 2 Underwater Labratory Passage.jpg|Underwater Labratory Passage Underwater Labratory View.jpg|Underwater Labratory View Version 1.2.5 ENDERMAN IN A TREE!!!!.jpg|Enderman in a Tree ENDERMAN IN A TREE!!!! 2.jpg|Enderman in a Tree ENDERMAN LOOKING AT ME!!!!.jpg|LOOKING AT ME ENDERMAN!!!!.jpg ENDERMAN!!!! 2.jpg ENDERMAN!!!! 3.jpg 1999bug Random Adventures! AhCrap.png|o_o CRAP! Nether.png|In the Nether. FindingTheEnd.png|Discovering the End Portal AtTheEnd.png|In the End ENDERMEN_ATTACK.png|Gah! DestroyedTheEnderdragon.png|Exploding Enderdragon Medieval World (Work in Progress) Main_Entry.png|The entry to the town. The fence is for protection and will be removed eventually. Fountain.png|The first structure I built. Castle1.png|Castle entrance. Bedroom.png|Bedroom within castle. Utilities.png|Utilites; Brewing Stands, Chests, Cauldrons, Ovens, etc. AHA!.png|By using pistons, these levers move the stone to reveal the dungeon. Library.png|Inside the library. Dungeon1.png|Main jist of the dungeon. Ummm2.png|Why is there a gap there? Hallway? AHA2!.png|A switch in the other cell! Nowopen.png|There is no longer a gap! Let's see what is inside. SecretRoomEntrance.png|An entrance to a secret room! InsideSecretRoom.png|Interior. ExitToLibrary.png|I bet this leads to the library! LibraryNowOpen.png|Indeed! Animalsandcrops.png|Crops and Animal Farm. IronGolemSentry.png|An Iron Golem stands guard outside the crops. TwoGolems.png|Two Iron Golems watching over me. MapUpdate1.png|Map Update: Added villager's Cottages and walkways. GolemOffering.png|As a token of peace, a Golem offers one of the town's villagers a rose. FeedingtheLivestock.png|Feeding the livestock. VillagerandDog.png|Visiting one of the villagers in his home along with my pet dog. Cottages1.png|Village Homes SecretGathering1.png|A secret gathering behind the castle. Probably a plan to overthrow the king (me)! NPCVillage.png|A real NPC Village right outside of mine. Nuffsaid1995 2012-02-02 15.20.24.png|It's A Flying Squid! 2012-02-02 15.21.20.png|It's A Flying Squid! 2012-02-16 20.11.07.png|TDKR Promo 2012-03-06 16.06.27.png|Chicken In A Minecart 2012-04-05 12.25.46.png|I Love Being An Op On A Server 2012-04-06 07.56.15.png|Disneyland and Superhero island 2012-05-03 15.27.14.png|looks kinda like Iron Man's Heart 2012-05-13 16.25.50.png|Mai Master Piece 2012-07-07 09.36.50.png|Bad SteveTehKitteh i don't want you! Batman.png|Mai Skin For anyone that wants it Gallery Creeper.png|A Creeper, an Enemy in Minecraft Steve.png|Steve, the Default Skin Funny Screenshots Pig Mania.jpg|Pig. Mania. Stranded!.jpg|Help! (By the way, I promise you I found them like that, I did not attack the blocks in any way) Too_Close_for_Comfort_2.jpg|Too Close for Comfort! :P Category:Computer Games that LSCStealthNinja plays Category:Computer Games Category:Video Games Category:Minecraft